La Manera de Volver
by Royal-sama
Summary: Tras ser sacado del Cielo con las alas rotas por un terrible pecado, Francis se propone volver por última vez antes de que el Demonio lo atraiga bajo su manto, oscureciendo sus alas y sacándole cuernos, con el único propósito de ver por última vez a su amado, herido por su actuar. Jeanne le ayudará, pero, ¿Logrará atravesar la santa barrera para despedirse de Arthur?
1. 1

Ve-san acá.

Uno de los primeros FrUk's que he escrito, y que está publicado y siendo actualizado en wattpad. Este texto y lo que vendrá está inspirado en Wish, de Clamp, y he de agradecer también a quien creó el AU de Wingtalia.

Espero que disfruten el texto.

* * *

 **1\. Lágrimas.**

Aquel ángel caído caminaba por las oscurecidas calles de París, mojándose el traje, alisando sus cabellos. Sabía que lloraban por él, y en vez de recluirse en una casa para no sentir el dolor de los que habían sido sus amigos, estaba allí, de pie en una de las plazas tras la Torre Eiffel que estaba cubierta con niebla, con el rostro hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados. Las manos las tenía en los bolsillos, y sentía las alas rotas, oscuras, grisáceas cayendo y siendo más que un adorno para los ojos que veían, siendo un impedimento imaginario para su movimiento ahora como un humano más.

Se subió en la orilla de la fuente de piedra, y con un salto potente se dio al cielo. Una sonrisa triste se curvó en sus labios cuando nuevamente aquellos zapatos de ejecutivo tocaron la tierra y sacudieron con ligereza un charco, como si su peso en la tierra fuera nulo. Una brisa fría le sacudió los cabellos, y su pecho se sacudió en una carcajada amarga.

Si tan solo no hubiera caído...

Tomó aquel relicario que colgaba de su pecho entre sus manos; estaba gélido, congelado. Con un movimiento de su pulgar lo abrió y vio aquel dibujo realizado por Feliciano de un joven y nervioso ángel de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, que sonreía, casi nuevo en el cielo, con un aura dorada sobre la cabeza. Lo tenía él porque se lo había regalado el mismísimo autor cuando notó en sus ojos el sentimiento de su alma, el mismo que él compartía con otro ángel de cabellos rubios. Aquello que los iba a unir, supuestamente, por tanto tiempo...

Y él ahora estaba allí, en la tierra.

 _-¿Por qué, amigo mío?_ -la voz de Feliciano se hizo presente cuando prestó más atención a aquellas gotas que chocaban contra su nariz.- _Todo era tan bello en el cielo..._

 _-¡Estás haciendo que el cielo se inunde!_ -ahora Gilbert, con una voz más nasal por las lágrimas, podía ser escuchado. Bajó la mirada; jamás se imaginó siendo regañado por el albino.- _¿Puedes imaginar como está Arthur?_

-Yo sé como está, Gilbert, no es necesario que lo repitas... -la punta de su zapato pateó lejos una piedra, sin mucho ánimo. Sus hombros se encogieron y su mirada apenada se posó en los adoquines mojados. No lo podía escuchar... ¿Y si no estaba llorando?- Cuídalo por mí, Gilbert... buscaré una forma de volver.

-No puedes volver. -ante sí se abrió una pequeña grieta en el aire, y una luz clara llenó la plaza. La contempló, sin estremecerse, y una figura ligeramente más alta que él y musculosa apareció. Nadie que pasaba cerca notó ese cambio en el aire ni a los dos hombres rubios que se contemplaban, serios.

-¿No deberías estar abrazando a Feliciano, Arcángel Ludwig? -preguntó algo molesto, con el ceño fruncido al verle allí, con las ropas que usaba en el cielo, con las alas elevadas, completamente secas a diferencia de él.

-Feliciano aceptó a que viniera. Dios manda a decir que ya no puedes volver, Francis. Tus alas ya comienzan a tomar el color del infierno, y de a poco en tu cabeza comenzaran a crecer cuernos para que _el maldito_ te tome como suyo entre sus garras por el pecado que cometiste. Se te quitan todos tus cargos como Ángel Instructor y, claramente, el puesto de Arcángel se te niega. -sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho y le miró elevando una ceja. Suspiró.- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? ¿En serio la tentación fue más grande para ti que la condición de quedarte arriba, con nosotros? Ahora estás arrepentido... pero ya sabes que _Él_ no perdona esas cosas, por más compasivo que sea...

La mirada del de alas rotas se posó en el suelo; ¿Cómo poder mirarlo tras lo que había pasado? Y Ludwig había sido quien los había visto... primero.

-Ten. -nuevamente su voz rompió el aire, y cuando lo miró, notó en su mano un libro que no pudo reconocer hasta un poco después.- Me ha dicho que te lo entregara. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es lo que podemos hacer, gastar nuestro poder y bajar a verte a darte noticias de arriba.

-No permitas que Arthur venga. -tajantemente respondió, algo asustado por sus palabras, mientras tomaba el libro y lo estrujaba contra su pecho.- Por favor, Ludwig... haz todo lo que puedas para que Arthur no venga. No quiero que...

-Por lo que ocurrió con Michelle, ¿verdad? -aún sonrojado y apenado por aquella mención, asintió con la cabeza.- Mucha suerte, Francis. Lamento que todo esto haya ocurrido. Adiós.

-Adiós, Ludwig... -su mirada siguió la trayectoria de las alas del otro hasta que desapareció en el cielo. La lluvia de a poco cesaba... y solo escuchó una suave voz mientras se devolvía por las calles hacia aquel departamento que había arrendado con los pocos (muchos) fondos humanos que había ahorrado toda su vida con el viejo cargo de ángel guardián.

- _Espero que vuelvas pronto._

-Por ti, mon chéri... haré todo lo que pueda. No te deprimas, ¿Vale? Sigue volando... sigue siendo feliz. Por favor. -su sonrisa quebrada se fue al aire, antes de suspirar y dirigirse al departamento. Sabía que, después de todo, no le iba a oír.


	2. 2

**2\. La mujer que Puede Ver.**

Una cruz guiada por sus manos fue el primer gesto que le dio a entender que no era bienvenido ahí. Había sentido como su frente ardía con ligereza, casi dulce, casi disfrutando la mueca que se había formado en su rostro. ¿En serio aquella tan afamada benevolencia no se aplicaba cuando las alas estaban rotas?

Aún así Francis visitaba aquella casa en la que no era para nada bienvenido. Era la tercera vez en el día que lo hacía siguiendo una rutina: persignándose con unas manos enguantadas, haciéndose una cruz en la frente con agua bendita y arrodillándose en las bancas con las manos entrelazadas, mirando aquella imponente figura que estaba clavada en una cruz. Murmuraba en voz baja palabras en latín, que eran más efectivas que el francés mismo, que cualquier otro idioma... excepto, tal vez, el arameo, pero él no se había dado el tiempo de aprenderlo. Le preguntaba a Él si aún lo escuchaba, preguntaba si Arthur estaba bien, si todos sus amigos estaban bien, le preguntaba que Ludwig le había comunicado lo que había notado en su rostro.

Y, siguiendo la rutina, se puso de pie.

El sacerdote, encerrado en la "cabina del perdón", como había escuchado a unos feligreses decir con sarcasmo, esperaba a alguien que fuera a confesar sus pecados.

-Cuéntame, hijo, qué es lo que te aqueja y podrás recibir el perdón de Dios.

-Padre, he pecado. -su voz era clara, y pudo ver como la barbilla del otro se acomodaba para escuchar su relato- Pequé de lujurioso junto a quien era el amor de mi vida y ahora estamos separados...

-¿Te sientes arrepentido de tus acciones?

-Claro que me siento arrepentido, Padre... más vergüenza me da mi comportamiento por el daño que le hice a la persona que amaba. -Francis suspiró, y bajó el rostro.

-Entonces te concedo el perdón de Dios, hijo mío... pero para redimirte completamente debes rezar. Reza conmigo...

-Francis. -completó el otro, entrelazando sus manos.

Cuando salió de allí no sintió el perdón de Dios, más bien escuchó unas suaves carcajadas detrás de si, que se intensificaron en la calle, cuando se vio rodeado de gente que usaba paraguas de muchos colores que se mezclaban entre sí a través de las ajetreadas calles antiguas.

Los lamentos de Feliciano ya no se oían, ni tampoco las de sus amigos.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! -cuando el ángel caído se giró, pudo contemplar a una dama con el hábito negro revoloteando a su alrededor, corriendo hacia él. Al estar cerca se detuvo, para ir caminando y recuperar el aliento, mientras extendía sus manos.- Se le quedó ésto. -Francis contempló la bufanda gris que había llevado aquel día, que se mojaba con la lluvia.

-Eh... muchas gracias. Supongo. -la tomó y observó a la que venía vestida de monja con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me mira así?

-¿Qué... le pasó a sus alas? -los ojos de Francis se abrieron como platos cuando le oyó hablar de aquel signo que lo identificaba y supuestamente eran invisibles para los humanos normales.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sí... puedo verlas. -respondió ahora, en voz baja.- Están heridas... ¿Tú fuiste quien cayó?

-¿Cómo lo...? -un suspiro salió de sus labios y se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se aguantó las carcajadas al identificar aquel rostro angelical y esa cabellera corta y rubia que estaba semi-escondida en aquel velo negro que llevaba en la cabeza.- Eres Jeanne, ¿Verdad? Nos conocimos hace muchísimo tiempo...

-Le habría recordado. -le dijo ella, semi-sonriente, con confianza en los ojos.- Tengo buena memoria de los rostros.

-En años anteriores siempre pudiste verlas. -Francis sonrió. Era mejor decirle eso a la verdad.- Me presento, -se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia ante la monja.- soy Francis Bonnefoy, un placer, hermana...

-Hermana Jeanne. -dijo, seriamente, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.- Solo así, al hacer el juramento nos liberamos de nuestros apellidos y nuestros orígenes y nos evocamos solo a Dios.

-Yo diría que usted es apellidada D'Arc, ¿verdad?

-¿Como lo supiste? -la otra le miró sorprendida, con las cejas elevadas, sin entender por qué sabía su apellido.

-Le dije, le conozco. De verdad me gustaría que recordaras... Era una de las mejores.

-¿En qué? -Jeanne le miró un instante, fijamente y de pronto se sobresaltó cuando una gota de lluvia golpeó su rostro.- Está lloviendo a cántaros. -se rió, un poco sonrojada al ver como a Francis no le importaba estar empapado y luego vio a toda esa gente que no se detenía yendo al trabajo u otros lugares, siguiendo su vida normal.- ¿Le gustaría pasar al edificio de la iglesia? Hasta que termine de llover, claro, si no le molesta. Podría ayudarle con sus alas también, si es que gusta.

-Confío en que pueda, hermana... si usted las ve, sabrá como curarlas. Necesito que se curen. -murmuró, empuñando la mano izquierda.- De verdad lo necesito.

-¿Por qué? -le miró, con curiosidad en los ojos hasta que atinó y avanzó unos pasos torpes hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia.- Es por acá, Francis... sígame.


	3. 3

Ve-san acá.

Les he puesto nombres a los Antiguos, y para que se ubiquen, los escribiré acá.

Rómulo: Antigua Roma. / Ernest: Germania. / Elizabeth: Britania. / Vladimir: Kiev de Rus. / Cleopatra: Antiguo Egipto. / Erato: Antigua Grecia.

Kaelin es el nombre que yo uso para Wy.

Los saqué de algunos headcanons, tumblr's e historia que pude leer acerca de estos pueblos.

Espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **3\. El Silencio.**

Feliciano se elevó en el cielo un par de veces, intentando divisar desde la distancia a aquel ángel que tanto buscaba. ¡No estaba por ninguna parte! Gilbert también le estaba ayudando y ninguno de los dos había tenido buenos resultados.

Sobrevoló los cielos un poco más en trayectorias circulares, poco uniformes, dirigiendo miradas a los diferentes lugares de El Cielo, en busca de aquella joven figura que su mano recordaba a la perfección: el Bosque de los Dulces Sueños, protegido por Yao, Mathias y Lily, que estaba lleno de los ángeles más jóvenes que nacían cada vez que Lily dirigía su canto; Los Edificios de Discusión, desde donde el grupo de sabios, Rómulo, Ernest, Elizabeth, Vladimir, Cleopatra, Erato y los demás tomaban decisiones que después presentaban en El Puente, tras haber sido aprobadas por Él, los bosques, ríos, hogares de Ángeles que flotaban en el cielo... y no podía hallar sus rasgos en ningún lugar. Suspiró, decepcionado de sí mismo y descendió en una pradera, observando el pequeño lago que se movía ante los movimientos de los pies de la pequeña e inocente Kaelin que ignoraba a Peter quien quería llamar su atención.

-¿Feli? -una voz conocida le hizo sobresaltarse, y vio a su hermano, Lovino, que estaba al lado suyo. Se sentó en la tierra, instando a que el más joven hiciera lo mismo y observó a los pequeños niños, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, envidiando su voluntad de hacer lo que él no se atrevía por el daño que tiempo atrás había sufrido en sus alas.- Me encontré con Gil, estaba vagando por el Bosque, y aunque los arcángeles dijeron que no lo hallaría, no les hizo caso. ¿De verdad necesitan tanto a Arthur? Deberían dejar su luto unos días, por los cielos. -masculló, suavemente, suspirando.

-Entiendo que Arthur sea tu mejor amigo, _fratello._.. -miró a los niños, con algo de melancolía por los tiempos pasados, cuando los cuatro, los nietos de Rómulo y Ernest jugaban con las aguas del lago y entre las copas de los árboles.- Pero no podemos dejar que se extienda por mucho. El tiempo acá pasa mucho más lento que en el mundo humano, y para cuando se recupere normalmente Francis estará bailando con los demonios. Tenemos que hacer algo... hacer que se olvide de él, y que le deje de hacer daño.

-Si el Señor no fuera tan severo, Francis no hubiera caído y Arthur no estaría dañado. Podrían haber empezado con eso. -respondió, algo arisco, mordiéndose los labios.

-Francis pecó en El Cielo. -Feliciano le miró con seriedad y frialdad.- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? No creo que...

-Porque Antonio hizo lo mismo. -cortó Lovino, poniéndose de pie y alisándose las telas que caían como una camiseta para él. Tenía el ceño fruncido.- A mi no me duele, porque han pasado tantos años y no quiero que Arthur pase por lo mismo. ¡Deberían dejarlo volver! Se arrepintió, pidió perdón, pide perdón todos los días y lo hace de corazón.

-Ludwig ya fue a decirle que Dios dijo que no podía volver. Pecó, y eso no se perdona.

-¿Por más que se arrodille y se baje a si mismo?

-Francis no ha cambiado, fratello. Mira. -con completa calma, Feliciano hizo un suave movimiento con sus brazos y frente a ellos se formó un espejo, mostrando al ex-ángel junto a una monja, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia y coqueta.- ¿Cómo quieres que Él le otorgue perdón? Su comportamiento no ha cambiado. Reconoció a Jeanne, de seguro que quiso usar a Arthur para bajar y quedarse con ella... Tenemos que ayudar y animar a Arthur, aunque no podamos hacer que Francis vuelva. Él también era mi amigo, y me dolió su ida, pero el tiempo pasa, Lovino.

-Tú no lo entenderás nunca, Feliciano. -Lovino le miró, con tristeza, y se giró, mirándole de costado.- Cuando bajan y no vuelven, y tú tampoco los puedes volver a ver, te queda el dolor en el alma. Que Ludwig sea uno de los arcángeles principales no impide que no pueda pasar, Antonio era uno de ellos y Francis negó el cargo por Arthur. Y quizá, si cae, no lo hará por ti. Él no cayó por mi. -el de las alas heridas suspiró y comenzó a caminar en la pradera, sin girarse a mirar a su hermano. Las palabras le resonaron en la cabeza.

-¿Y si Luddy cae? -se preguntó, mirando el lago. Apoyó su cabeza contra sus rodillas, suspirante, y elevó la mirada cuando unas alas potentes detuvieron su vuelo ante él.

-Guardián Feliciano. -una profunda voz le hizo levantar la mirada y se encontró con Berwald, quien se arrodilló, algo sonrojado al acercársele.- El Arcángel Gilbert le llama. Está en el Museo principal. I-Iré a dar mi ronda. Con permiso.

-¡Berwald! Un momento. -Feli se puso de pie y se acercó aleteando suavemente.- ¿Qué tal está tu humano?

-A-ah... -Berwald se detuvo.- T-Tino está bien. Tiene una vida tranquila... Adoptó un perrito.

-Eso está bien, estás haciendo bien tu trabajo. -Feliciano le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Iré a ver a Gilbert. Quizá... ¿Has visto a Arthur, de casualidad?

-Guié al Arcángel Gilbert donde se encontraba, en el museo. -respondió, suspirante.- Es una lástima que haya pasado lo de Francis. Tino despertará en unos minutos más... me he de ir. Cuide de Arthur, por favor.

Las alas de ambos ángeles se rozaron dos segundos antes de alejarse por lados contrarios.


End file.
